


A Call from the Girl in Question

by Hieiko



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gives Spike a call after he and Angel get back to Los Angeles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call from the Girl in Question

**Author's Note:**

> Post - The Girl in Question. This is my very first Spuffy fic! It's just a short piece inspired by the episode where Buffy supposedly tells Spike and Angel to move on.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there, Spike," Buffy murmured softly, cradling the phone against her ear. She had picked up the phone twelve times only to put it back down, before she had finally gathered the courage to call. And she was glad she did.

"'S alright, love. I just wish... er, I mean, it would have been nice if you'd given us a heads up 'bout your plan," came the reply, in that Cockney accent that used to annoy her but now she realized she had missed.

"Excuse me, Mr.-I-recently-came-back-from-the-dead, which of us should have gotten the heads up?" Buffy countered sarcastically.

"Sorry about that, pet. I just, well, I didn't know how to tell you." Spike's voice softened. He sounded shy.

"It's okay. I think I understand. I guess I would've done the same, if I were you," Buffy twirled the telephone cord around her finger as she imagined the expression on Spike's face.

"Maybe if I had... uh, forget it. This thing with the Immortal, are you sure about what you're doing?" Spike asked.

"Not really," was Buffy's answer.

"Buffy!"

"Spike, don't worry about me. I'm still a Slayer, even if not the only one. Still, I'm really sorry for running away when you came. It's just that having you so near... I was afraid I would've blown my cover. You do understand, right?"

"'Course, love. The mission is what matters, isn't it?" Spike sighed.

"Spike, are you sure you aren't a Slayer? 'Cause I think you know more about Slayers than I do," Buffy said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Ha bloody ha. My reason for studying Slayers isn't exactly something my soul is proud of, you know." Spike's eyes strayed to his leather duster, which was currently draped over a chair.

"Just teasing. I've missed this. I missed _you_ , Spike."

"I missed you, too, Buffy. I want to be where you are, love."

"I know. But you're needed there. And my duty is here. Maybe when this is over..." Buffy's voice trailed off.

"I think I'm feelin' guilty keeping this from Peaches," Spike remarked suddenly.

"You mean Angel? Since when have you two become buddies?" Buffy asked, incredulous. Then she remembered that the two vampires had gone to Rome to see her together. Oh boy, that had been a disaster waiting to happen. Oh wait, the disaster did happen.

"We aren't! We just... tolerate each other, is all. 'Cause of what's been goin' on. And... well, he saved my life." Spike said that last part a bit reluctantly.

"He what!"

"I was about to get staked and he pushed me out of the way."

"Wow. I guess I have to thank him, then. Maybe give him a call? He's probably brooding by now, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah. Bloody hell, _I_ almost started brooding. If you hadn't called..."

"Should I call you Angel, Jr. now?" Buffy teased, knowing it would get the blond vampire riled up.

"I'm _nothing_ like him!" came Spike's indignant reply. "And I was serious about what happened in Rome..."

"I know. And I didn't mean for it to turn out that way. You just surprised me, and Slayers aren't really into surprises. But I'm happy you're back, Spike. I really am." Buffy hoped Spike could hear how sincere she was. She wished she could tell him the three important little words, but saying them on the phone seemed wrong somehow. He deserved to hear her say them in person.

"So am I, love. So am I," Spike answered.

Buffy smiled. Maybe he'd gotten the message, after all.


End file.
